Taste of Youth: Chapter 40
Josh's P.O.V The leader seemed anxious to drop Demetra, but he did drop Demetra and gestured the demigods around me to kill me. Looks like they are inexperienced demigods, who just joined the leader, because when they draw their weapons, some hit their friends, and some stabbed their friends to the right. "No! This is not..." I ducked as a demigod tried to stab me, and kicked him towards his friend. Another demigod made a grab for me, but I sidestepped and hit them in the back of his neck, and he went down. A girl grabbed my arm, but with my other free hand, I punched her in the face very hard, and the girl went down. The others did the same. The demigods around them were beaten easily by them. Even the leader seemed afraid because he did not have reinforcements. However, we know it isn't true. Just then, a bunch of girls came from behind, wearing full battle armors. They were charging at us. "It's time to leave." I said, holding Katherine, and Demetra's hand, and is about to light travel while the amazons knocked them out. Chris is also no match for the amazons because they shine very bright light to him, which made him blinded. I successfully light travelled while leaving a hologram in place to where I was before. My hologram was pinned down by one of the amazons, and she looked more petite than the other amazons. Well, I guess that's why she picked on me. She had her foot on my chest. I was outside the parthenon now. I projected my mind into the touchable hologram (dang, it took so much power just to make one.) Josh's Hologram P.O.V "Good work, friend." The leader said. "As always, Eddie." The amazonian queen said (I could tell that she is the amazon queen because she is the strongest and the tallest). "Christine never fails." Christine... What a cute name for an amazon Queen. "Take them away." Eddie said. Then, we were hauled into a prison. I was being dragged by this amazonian warrior, who looked pretty on the outside, but tough on the inside. She gave me a glare that says'' I will deal with you once you're in prison cell!'' Before we enter the prison cell, we were held by the amazons by our hands. And they were asked to line us up in a line so that the queen can take a look at us better. The amazonian Queen take a look at us very carefully, probably choosing which one of us will die, or who should be set free. the Queen finally looked at me, and grabbed me. "Is this your leader?" The Queen asked, as she slammed me onto the ground and stomped my chest. The others whimpered while I tried not to scream in pain. They all nodded. "Throw all the demigods in the prison cell. I want to torture Josh here personally." The Queen said. So they were thrown into a jail cell, but they have a television screen, possibly for them to watch me getting tortured in the torture chamber. The television are so sophisticated that Chris's aura doesn't affect the television in the jail cell. Josh's P.O.V I giggled with delight. Those amazons don't know if the person in the torture chamber is one of the solid holograms I make. I am standing right beside the torture chamber by the way, with lights bent around me so I am invisible. Category:Taste of Youth Category:Chapter Page